warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Time To Die
Story by Silver :) This is my first attempt of a rogue/loner story Chapter 1 I raced away. My sister, Petal was in my jaws. Grittting my teeth, I leaped onto a tree, scrambling up as fast as I could. I placed Petal above me, smoothing her fur. Wincing, I drew my front paw up. I looked at it. There was nothing wrong, so why did it hurt? Grimacing, I placed my paw on the ground. I couldn't show weakness. The dog gave another loud bark and shook the tree. Petal grabbed the bark and I held onto my branch. A Pinkpelt walked up and took the dog away. I slid back down the tree and sat down under it. I placed Petal next to me. A giant gash ran up her entire flank, stopping behind her ear. Sighing, I picked Petal up and padded away from our old camp. A rogue had chased us out, and had nearly killed Petal. Lightning crackled overhead. Rain started pouring down, soaking us in a matter of seconds. Petal didn't stir. Biting back the wail that rose in my throat, I looked for shelter. "Hi. Do you need help?" a voice behind me asked. I turned and glared at the cat who was talking to me. "No." I snapped. "Well, trust me. Under that giant oak tree the roots are stickig up. Under it there's space out of the rain. "Thanks." I said, bewildered. "No problem. What's your names by the way?" the tom asked. "Oh, this is Petal. And I'm Lily." I stammered. "Oh, those are nice names. Mine is Bramblepaw." Bramlepaw said, flicking his tail cheerfully. He padded away. I stood there for a moment, then picked up Petal and walked to the oak. Sure enough, under it was a nice space. It was a it cramped, but I didn't mind. Curling up, I closed my eyes.'' Lily. The name echoed in my mind. I wish I could forget my name, but all it did was remind me of the story. The one mother kept secret from Petal, so she would stay innocent. My name carried a burden. I wanted to change it, but mother made me swear not to. "If you change your name, nothing will ever be right." It was stupid, but I believed her. I never changed my name. (try to make longer later) Chapter 2 I opened my eyes. The rain had stopped, so I stretched and padded outside. Sniffing the air, I followed a scent trail until I found a squirrel. I grabbed it with my paw and killed it. Bringing it back to the oak, I noticed that Petal was struggling to open her eyes. "It hurts." Petal groaned, wincing. I padded to her quickly, placing the squirrel in front of her. petal shook her head. "Eat." I begged, nudging the prey towards her. I felt a stabbing pain in my paw again. When I looked at my paw, there was nothing wrong. But when I tried to put it down, it wouldn't support my weight. Petal coughed. I stared intently at her, suddenly afraid. She started coughing, hard, then couldn't breath and started choking and gasping. I stared at her, terrified. After a while, she caught her breath. "I'll get help." I mewed to her and ran as fast as I could on 3 legs to where Bramblepaw had been. "Bramblepaw!" I yowled. Bramblepaw came up, his eyes wide. "I need help!" I begged him. "Sure what is it Lily?" "My sister. She's sick. She needs medicine." I gasped, totally winded. "I'll get help." Bramblepaw mewed, going back the way he came. Bramblepaw came tearing back towards me with another cat behind him. I unsheathed my claws at the newcomer. "Put away your claws." Bramblepaw growled. He brought the stranger to Petal. I took deep breaths and tried to stay calm. "She needs medical attention. I'll take her to the Clan. I have my supplies there." The stranger, a she-cat mewed. "No!" I wailed, staring at the cat who dared speak about a Clan. The stories never lied! "Deepeyes, it's fine. Can't you bring herbs here instead?" Bramblepaw mewed convincingly. Deepeyes snorted but nodded. "Fine." "And keep it a secret!" I interupted. "What's your name?" Deepeyes asked suddenly, eyes narrowed. My world started crumbling. 'BEWARE THE EYES THAT GO SO DEEP. PETALS WILL FALL OFF AND AWAY, AND THE LILY WILL BE ALONE. ''' It was as if I heard my mothers voice, her last 2 sentences as she bled out, staining the ground red, covering my paws. Lily's paws. I gasped, and tried to walk back, but my paw flashed with pain. The world turned black. But mother was there, staring at me through the darkness. Her eyes, instead of being hazel like mine, were blood red. She opened her mouth to tell me something, but she disentigrated in front of my eyes. Chapter 3 I opened my eyes. I was in a den, and my sister was lying next to me on a pile of moss. Her scratch was covered in cobwebs, and there was an herby smell coming from it. She didn't stir when I approached her, but she was whimpering in pain. Deepeyes shoved me away from her. I was suddenly aware that I wasn't in the tree-den. I was in a bright den, with light streaming through leaves over my head. I turned to Deepeyes, asking a silent question. "You're in Thunderclan" the medicine cat meowed. I gasped and unsheathed my claws. Deepeyes ignored me and left the den. I scrambled out after her, and emerged in a giant clearing, surrounded by brambles. I ran back inside, grabbed my sister, and ran out of the den, crossing the clearing, and squeezing through the exit. I could hear Deepeyes behind me, and broke into a run. I climbed up a tree, and put Peta down by my paws. Deepeyes came to a stop under me. "Just leave her. It's her decision." Bramblepaw sighed. "That other one is going to die! Why don't you seem to care?" Deepeyes shouted, her fur bristling. I buried my muzzle into my sister's fur. She wasn't going to die. Deepeyes was lying. Petal was strong, stronger than I ever was. Bramblepaw just hissed and stormed away. Deepeyes paused, and glanced around. She meowed, so quietly I almost didn't hear it, "Use marigold for the scratch, and catmint for the cough." Then she was gone. ~~ I had decided not to trust Deepeyes' judgement in herbs, from what my mother had said. Instead, I replaced her cobwebs and looked for a place to stay. When I returned, Petal was gasping as blood soaked through the cobwebs. I ran to get more, but it just kept coming. Eventually, I grabbed her by the scruff and carried her to a Twoleg house. Normally, I would never go in one, but special circumstances, like my sister dying, trumped those. I strode up to the house and clawed at the door, wailing. A Twoleg kit opened the door, and I nuzzled my sister. She yowled something, and her parents came. They quickly scooped us both up, and carried us inside. TBC Category:Silver's Fanfictions Category:Stories Rated Moderate Category:Fanfiction